


Five Gets a Name

by asy0uwish



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asy0uwish/pseuds/asy0uwish
Summary: Klaus realizes Five, unlike the rest of them, doesn't have a non-numerical name. He sets out to change it.A quick oneshot with Hargreeves family fun, the siblings bonding and annoying Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	Five Gets a Name

“You know what I just realized?” Klaus staggered into a chair, bottle of liquor in his hand. 

“What, Klaus?” Allison asked patiently, ignoring the anticipatory eyerolls of her siblings.

“Little Five,” Klaus pointed shakily to Five, who was sitting on the counter. “Doesn’t have a name.”

All the siblings turned to stare at Five. He stared back.

“That’s true,” Luther said slowly. “I guess he doesn’t.”

“Let’s give him a name,” Diego smirked. “It’s only fair.”

Five contracted with a sour look on his face. “Absolutely not.”

“He seems like a Trevor,” Ben said. 

“A Trevor? Are you insane?” Klaus said rather loudly to the empty wall behind him. The rest of the Hargreeves didn’t follow his eyes, they were used to him talking to seemingly no one. Diego thought it was the drugs, Allison and Vanya were working on a theory and plan to get him tested for a neurological disorder, Five figured it was someone dead (but he never told this to the others as he thought they thought the same thing, but he was still confused why they treated Klaus like that because of it), and Luther just thought it was Klaus. “This boy is not a Trevor.”

“I’m not a child,” Five snapped, crossing his arms. 

“Tell that to your body,” Diego muttered. Five jumped off the counter, body relaxed, eyes murderous.

“Guys…” Vanya groaned, leaning her head back.

“How do you feel about Eduardo?” Luther looked up from his concentrated stupor.

It caught Five off guard. “Why...why in the world do you think of Eduardo? How am I an Eduardo?”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh!” Klaus raised his hand and waved it wildly like a kindergartener. “I got one!”

“Let’s see if you can beat Eduardo,” Ben snickered. 

“Hey, be kind to dear old Luthy,” Klaus frowned at his deceased brother.

“I’m the same age as you!” Luther threw up his hands.

“What’d you got?” Diego turned away from his littlest brother to Klaus.

Klaus’s eyes sparkled. “Otis.”

The kitchen erupted with protests.

“Alright, alright,” Klaus took a swig, grumbling. “Not Otis.”

“My turn,” Allison leaned against the table. “How do you feel about Neville?”

Five made a face. “I hate that more than I hate decaffeinated coffee.”

Luther whistled low and Diego started laughing. Allison rolled her eyes and sat down.

“How about Clyde?” Diego flipped his knife. “You know, like from the book?”

“Have you even read the book?” Allison squinted at him.

“No,” Ben and Diego said in unison, Klaus being the only one to notice.

“I’m not a child, but I’m not 102,” Five relaxed again, leaning back against the counter. 

“Yeah, cause 58 is young and spry,” Klaus laughed into the bottle.

“I know.”

The siblings turned to Vanya, who was playing with the edges of her sleeves. 

“Rodger.”

Five contemplated for a moment. “That’s the best one out of all of them.” Vanya smiled, victorious. “But! I am not using it.”

Vanya shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, I still won.”

“It wasn’t a competition,” Allison argued.

“Yes it was,” The three adult men said. 

“Congrats Vanny,” Klaus gave her a lopsided grin. “If I ever have a child, you’re naming them.”

“And let’s pray to God you never do,” Five lips were turned upward. Not a full smile, but not a trace of sarcasm was to be found.

“So,  _ Rodger, _ ” Diego took the bottle from Klaus and took a swig. “Explain to us the appeal of marshmallow peanut butter sandwiches.”


End file.
